Harry
| tribes= | place= Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 1 | days= 29 | }}Harry is a contestant from . Harry started the game out in the majority alliance consisting of Dani, Rob, Zepp, Jordan, and Dani. He was able to cruise through the pre-merge portion of the game with his allies to reach the merge. However, cracks formed within the alliance, and they began turning on one another. Harry and Dani became the last two members from their alliance. At the final four, Harry chose to vote out Dani, fearing she would sweep the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he did his best to lay out his game, though he was only able to garner two votes, and lost to Charlize in a close 3-2-2 vote. Profile Name: Harry Age: 15 Timezone: Australian Eastern Standard Timezone Have you ever played an ORG (Online reality game) before? Yeah ive played like alot lol i think ive passed 25 orgs now... What is your strategy going in? um be social i usually play UTR but i should probably mix that up this time and play a bit more direct and see where that gets me Would you rather be loved and lose or hated and win? ummm thats a hard one probably loved and lose if im being honest but yeah How do you predict you’ll do? um id like to think i make it to like final 5 or somethign and then get out for being a threat to win thats happened a few times before but ill probably actually go at 7th or something Why do you think you’ll become the Sole Survivor? um because im social and easy to relate to and i know what im doing and i know the game i geuss Survivor Harry started off on the Jinha tribe, where he was brought into the majority alliance by Dani. Although often overlooked as a key player in the game, Harry was very much involved in the game, and had a whole strategy laid out in his confessionals. Through a streak of Immunity Challenge wins, Harry, along with the rest of his alliance, were able to reach the merge. At the first vote after the merge, Harry went against the majority and voted for Charlize, believing her to be the weakest player, though he knew Laqueefa would ultimately be voted out. His assumptions proved correct, and Laqueefa became the first member of the jury. Harry then became closer to Dani. The two of them agreed the pagong the rest of Sangju. They were able to successfully eliminate Jack, however, a roadblock quickly approached. Zepp, a member of the original Jinha alliance, reneged from the alliance and tried to eliminate some of his own. When Dani heard about this, she rallied up enough votes to blindside him. From then on, Dani and Harry controlled the game. Dani gradually lost interest in the game and relied on immunity wins to stay in the game. Harry took advantage of this and controlled Dani as his little puppet. Once all of the JRZ members were voted out, Harry turned on Dani, believing her to be a serious threat in the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, Harry tried to explain his game the best he could. Laqueefa expressed his fondness of Harry and said Harry deserved to win because of his strong strategic game. Dani chimed in, saying that Harry totally had her under his thumb. However, Charlize, an opponent Harry thought would be easy to be, ultimately came out on top. Harry received two votes; one from Dani and Harry, and finished as a co-runner-up. Voting History In the fourteenth episode, Charlize used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Maddie, negating Harry's vote against her. ORG History * RSurvivor Survivor: West Side - 8th * JRZ Big Brother 7 - TBD Post-Survivor Trivia * Harry's profile picture is a picture of Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains winner Sandra Diaz-Twine. * Harry is the first person to sit out of a challenge. * Harry is the highest placing male from . * Harry received the least amount of votes of anyone in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jinha Tribe Category:Daegu Tribe Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:ROARGs